The Jones'
by Hani Yuuki 93
Summary: Alfred decides that he wants to be a family with Arthur again. Follow them on their new life together and see if they can last. Rated T for now... will be rated M later though


Summary:

Alfred decides that he wants to be a family with Arthur again. Follow them on their new life together and see if they can last.

Chapter warning: T because Iggy was a potty mouth and France is a pervert.

_**I DO NOT OWN HELATIA OR ITS CHARACTERS! Sadly…**_

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Our Big Day<p>

Today was the day! The day that I marry the man of my dreams; we've been through so much to get to this point in our lives. It's a little unreal. I glanced at my left hand, which held the beautiful heart shaped diamond ring that Alfred gave me almost a year ago. That was the happiest day of my life, until now; looking into the mirror, I saw the long white dress that Francis, France, forced me into saying that it looked good on me. Which was true, I had a feminine figure. The dress was strapless, with pretty little white beads that bordered the heart shape top of my dress. The bottom of it looked like a simple princess gown, but with more layers. Francis was pinning my veil into my soft blonde hair, showing off my emerald green eyes. Alfred always said that my eyes were the most beautiful he'd ever seen, but I called him a liar; I saw nothing special about them.

Francis pulled me from my thoughts as he spoke, "Arthur, are you ready?" I sighed, trying to calm my nerves; I took the other blonde by the arm as he led me to the large white doors of the church. Kiku, Japan, and Heracles, Greece, were there waiting on us; the large doors opened, causing Kiku and Heracles to start walking down towards my groom. Matthew, Canada, and Feliciano, Italy, stood to the left of the love of my live; who I couldn't take my eyes off of. Alfred looked as handsome as always, but his military dress green uniform really made those eyes pop. He was staring at me as I walked, I could tell that he was nervous too. But who wouldn't be?

My heart started to pound harder in my chest with every step I took, a smile was glued to my face that God himself couldn't whip away. I felt a tear slip down my face as I reached the end of my walk, Alfred taking my hands into his. I could see the tears of happiness in his eyes as well, a soft grin on his beautiful face.

"Welcome everyone. We are gathered here today in the sight of God, and the presence of all of you, friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Arthur and Alfred in holy matrimony. Let us begin by asking the age old question, who is it that escorts this bride to his groom?" The pastor asked looking at Francis, who in turn said, "I do."

"Life is a gift given to each of us as individuals, and during this life we learn to live together in harmony. Love began as a gift to us from our family, and then friends. Through these gifts of love we learn to both give and receive love in our lives. Learning to love and live together is one of life's greatest challenges, with the greatest rewards, and is the shared goal of a married life together. If anyone has a reason these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." He continued, speaking in a loud voice. I froze at that question, scared that some bloody fool would have a reason. Alfred must have seen the fear in my eyes, because he stared rubbing his thumb against my palm. I smiled at him again, a tear of joy sliding down my cheek. "The bride and groom have written their own vows," the pastor said, turning to look at me.

"Alfred," I started, placing the large silver band on the tip of his left ring finger. "I don't think I can ever show you exactly how much I love you, but I will try my hardest. Do you remember when on our first date, Francis was still flirting with me and you got so mad at him; so you tried to punch him but slid on the ice? That's when I realized that I was in love with you. You're brave, caring, and always looking out for me; that's more than I could ever ask for. I love you so much, Alfred. I promise to love and support you in all that you do. I also promised to eat McDonald's with you once a week, to show how much I love you. So with this ring I thee wed," I said tears soaking my pale cheek, as I slid the ring onto my lover's finger.

"Arthur, darling, I know how much we've hurt each other in the past. But it's been for the best, I can support you now. I can show you how much you mean to me, how much I love you," he placed my ring on the tip of my finger; continuing his speech, "You've made me the happiest man alive, Arthur. You're my best friend and my lover, I promise on my life that I will never left anything hurt you ever you. I promise to eat your home made scones and enjoy them; I will support you in everything that you do for the rest of your life. With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." He surprised me with the last sentence, as he placed the ring on my finger. It was the English ending to the traditional wedding vows; I once mentioned it to him once. I couldn't believe that he remembered. I could hear 'awws' behind us as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Arthur and Alfred , in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husbands. Alfred you may kiss your bride," the pastor said grinning. Alfred didn't need to be told twice as he softly wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his warm lips to mine. It was a quick kissed, but it was one filled with our love; I heard our friends cheering as we pulled away.

"I present to you Mr. Alfred and Mr. Arthur Jones~"

* * *

><p>Arthur notes: Well wanna ya think? There will be more written!<p> 


End file.
